Far Too Long
by rightxhere
Summary: Set in the timeline of the present series of SGU, where-in Sam returns to the SGC, and a waiting Cam, late one night before Christmas.


**Title: **Far Too Long**  
Author: **Demelza**  
Fandom: **Stargate SG1  
**Words: **1,017**  
Characters:** Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter  
**Disclaimer: **Stargate SG1 is the property of the MGM and all its other owners. I'm just playing with the characters for a little while.**  
Spoilers:** Erm, an ever-so-slight mention of Destiny (SGU) but that's it**  
Rating: **O15  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Set in the time-line of the present series of SGU, wherein Sam returns to the SGC and a waiting Cam late one night before Christmas.**  
A/N:** Fic #8 in my 25 Christmas Fics for 2009 calendar thingy on LiveJournal (rightxhere). I'm still behind on fics 6 &7 (at the time of typing this one in), but I figure it's easier to stay ahead and catch up, then always seem like I'm behind. Which, you know, I am lol

\/

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes," Cam said, stopping in his steps when he saw a dress blues' uniformed Sam, standing in the corridor outside the commissary.

An affectionate smile formed on her lips when she saw him, wearing his green battledress uniform. Her eyes rushing with happy tears, she started walking towards him.

"How are you?" Cam asked, stopping before her. It was funny, he'd thought of a hundred things _other _than 'how are you' to say, but it was the first, non-fraternizing thing that popped into his mind.

Sam paused, taking in a breath. "I'm good. You?"

"Same," he replied with a nod. "You here for long?"

"Two, maybe three days. Meetings with team leaders over this Destiny stuff at the bequest of General O'Neill, and then I'm flying out to my brother's place until New Years."

Cam nodded again. "I heard he moved to Chicago. That's quite a flight."

"Of course, my meetings aren't until tomorrow morning," she announced, frowning a little at how formal she thought she might have sounded just then. She hated this. The formalities that came out because they were on base. She sighed softly to herself, starting them both walking.

Cam lightly sucked on his lower lip and turned on his heels, following alongside her. He, just like her, enjoyed this. Their walk'n'talks. Although there was a great amount less talking being done than usual.

When they reached the elevator and stepped in, the ride down was just as silent as their walk had been.

Sam brushed the back of her hand against Cam's and memories of secret glances and the few stolen kisses they had shared, as well as the impassioned dreams that had taunted her nightly through the duration of her time away came flooding through her mind. It caused her to gasp inaudibly, and it was with silent reprieve when the doors of the elevator slid open, causing them to finally continue walking.

Walking, at least, took her mind away from the long hours both had spent thinking of the other.

The corridors were practically empty, with only two airmen on guard outside the elevator. Most of the men and women were home with their families or friends, and it made the walk to Cam's quarters that much less bearable. With such a vast empty space, all Sam wanted was for him to grab hold of her and kiss her against the wall.

Rather, it was when they had finally stopped outside the door to his quarters that he did just that. She gasped when her back met the door, her lips being met with Cam's only seconds later. He kissed her hungry, and she held him by the front of his shirt, wishing the material would evaporate and her fingertips could be touching his skin instead.

Groaning when their lips parted, Sam panted. "Cam-eron... I..."

"God I've missed you, Sam," he said, and she nodded, moaning in agreement. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, his left hand falling to her hip. "These past seven months have been hell."

She swallowed, still trying to catch her breath. "I know. I've thought about you every day. _Every_ night..." Reaching up, she touched his face, gently shaking her head. "I've missed you too."

They kissed again, Cam turning the doorknob and leading them carefully into his dark quarters when the door opened.

He closed and locked the door behind them, and walked Sam back, towards his bed.

She began working the buttons of his BDU shirt while he was helping her out of the jacket of her dress blues; both items hit the ground mere seconds prior to their accidentally walking into Cam's footlocker. A disgruntled groan came from Cam when they did, while Sam laughed gently, pulling his t-shirt out of his pants.

A slight change in direction, and they reached the side of the bed.

"Mmm, wait," Sam murmured, breaking the rush of heated kisses. She kicked off her dress shoes and began loosened her dress tie, discarding it on the floor, when she noticed Cam staring down at his boots. She grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt, bringing his lips crashing against hers, "We'll do what we... al—ways... do..." she said, between kisses.

Nodding, Cam cupped her face with both hands, tasting her lips.

Unbuttoning her blouse, she effortlessly shrugged out of it after the last button was released, pulling Cam's hips to hers by his belt and drawing him onto the bed with her.

They crashed atop the neatly made bed, the tender, heated kisses resuming, when Sam felt something dull, yet pointed, against the top of her left thigh, and it was coming from within Cam's pants.

Cam, sensing something amiss, lifted his head, momentarily breaking whatever momentum they had going. "What is it?" he asked.

"There's... there's something in your pocket," she said, almost breathless, gaze locked on his.

He grinned, shifting to Sam's side and laying alongside her.

"You didn't have to go all the way over there," she moaned, rolling onto her side and pressing her lips to his. "It was nothing."

"Actually," he said between deepening kisses, "I almost forgot I... had something to ask you."

It was Sam who broke away this time. "Ask me something?"

He lifted his hand, tenderly caressing her cheek. "You've gotta know how I feel about you, right?"

She nodded. "Same way I feel about you."

Cam reached into his pocket, wriggled his fingers about until he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a ring. Even in the darkness, she could make out the diamond.

"Cameron," she whispered, shocked.

"I love you, Sam. And I..." He lifted her hand in both of his, trembling slightly. "I would be honored if you would... would be my wife." He swallowed, taking a small breath. "Will you... marry me?"

Tears flooding her eyes and blurring her vision, Sam nodded. "I will," she whispered, not giving him a chance to place the ring on her finger as she pressed her lips and body against his, kissing him deeply.


End file.
